Soul Seer
by nikashirman
Summary: Hermione Granger has seen souls all her life. Souls, ghosts who could not find peace because they wouldn't move on. Seeing a soul during English class isn't really that unusual for Hermione. However, when the absolutely gorgeous soul talks to her, like all other souls have been unable to do before, well... that's where the issue begins. (Credit to Existence series for idea ) AU
1. Disclaimer

** Disclaimer**

* * *

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. Most character within the story are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am in no way, shape, or form profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories, for without her books, my story would not exist.


	2. Chapter 1

_Don't look at him and he'll go away._ I chanted in my head, as I walked toward my locker. It took an extreme amount of willpower not to glance back over my shoulder. Not only would alerting him I could see him be pointless but it would also be stupid. The halls were already full of students. Although, if he'd followed me inside the school I would have seen him easily enough through the throngs of people. He would stand out just like they always did, unmoving and watching.

"GAH! Have you seen Harry? I mean honestly can he get any hotter? Oh, yes he can." Ginny Weasley, my best friend since elementary school, squealed as she grabbed my arm.

"No, I haven't seen him. Football camp must've agreed with him," I replied, forcing a smile.

I couldn't care less how hot Harry Potter looked. Ginny rolled her eyes and opened the locker beside mine.

"Honestly, Hermione, I don't get how you can be so immune to such intense hotness." I managed a genuine laugh and slipped my bag over my shoulder.

"Hotness? You didn't just say hotness." Ginny shrugged, "I'm not an endless well of descriptive words, like you are."

I chanced a peek over my shoulder. The halls were full of normal people, living people. They were talking, laughing, and reading over their schedules. It was all very real. I let out a sigh of relief. This was the first day of my senior year. I wanted to enjoy it.

"So, what class do you have first?" I asked, relaxing for the first time since I'd spotted the dead guy lounging outside on the picnic table staring directly at me.

"I have Algebra II, blah! I so enjoyed Geometry last year. I hated Algebra my freshman year and I can already feel the negative vibes coming from my textbook."

Ginny's dramatic flair for life never failed to make me smile.

"I've got English Lit."

"Well, we all know you're loving that. OH, look, look, look, there he is," Ginny managed to squeal in a hushed tone while nodding her head toward where Harry stood talking to other football players.

"Hate that I can't hang around and bask in the presence of greatness with you, but this is my stop." Ginny glanced back at me, rolled her big brown eyes, and gave me a wave before making her way over to Harry.

Empty rooms were places I usually avoided at all cost. Given the fact the bell wouldn't ring for five more minutes, this room would no doubt remain empty for the next four minutes. If I'd stayed out in the hall, I would have been dragged by Ginny over to where Harry stood surrounded by his chosen few. I knew without a doubt he wasn't interested in talking to Ginny. We'd been going to school with Harry since we were eleven. Since his move from somewhere up north to the coastal town of Hogwarts, Florida, never had he acknowledged either of us. Not that I minded. He wasn't my type. I walked over to the desk closest to the window and put my bag down. A movement, out of the corner of my eye, caused the hairs on my arms to prickle. I'd known better than to stay in this empty room. But I was here now and running would make it worse. I turned to face the same soul from outside sitting in a chair at the back of the classroom with his feet propped up on the desk in front of him and his arms crossed casually over his chest. How had he known I could see him? I'd given no indication outside. Normally ghosts needed a little clue from me to realize I wasn'twasn't as blind as the rest of the world. Something was different with this one. I dropped my gaze and started to turn around. Maybe I should go join Ginny and the jock squad out in the hall. If I acted like I didn't see him and casually made my way back into the hallway then he might think he'd made a mistake and float away or walk through a wall or something.

"You don't really want to subject yourself to such pointless company do you?" a cold, smooth voice broke the silence.

I gripped the hard plastic chair beside me so hard that my knuckles turned white. I fought down a startled little cry— almost a scream— in the back of my throat. Should I ignore him? Should I respond? Alerting him that his hunch was right might not end well. But ignoring this was going to be impossible. He could speak. Souls never talked to me. From the time I realized that the strangers who frequently watched me or appeared in my home and wandered the halls were not visible to anyone but me, I'd started ignoring them. Seeing dead people wasn't a new thing for me but having them talk to me was definitely a new twist.

"I pegged you with more guts. Are you going to let me down too?" His tone softened.

There was a familiar drawl in his voice now.

"You can speak," I said looking directly at him, I needed him to know I wasn't afraid.

I'd been dealing with wandering souls, which is what I like to think of them as, all my life. They didn't frighten me but I liked to ignore them so they would go away. If they ever thought I could see them, they followed me. He continued to watch me with an amused expression on his face. I noticed his crooked grin produced a single dimple. The dimple didn't seem to fit with his cold, arrogant demeanor. As much as his presence annoyed me, I couldn't help but admit this soul could only be labeled as ridiculously gorgeous.

"Yes, I speak. Were you expecting me to be mute?" I leaned my hip against the desk.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I was. You're the first one who has ever spoken to me."A frown creased his forehead.

"The first one?" He appeared genuinely surprised he wasn't the first dead person I could see.

He was definitely the most unique soul I'd ever seen. Ignoring a soul who could talk was going to be hard. However, I needed to get over his ability and get rid of him. Talking to invisible friends could hinder my social life. I'd end up looking like some crazy chick who talked to herself.

"Hermione Granger, this must be my lucky day." At the sound of my name, I spun around to see Blaise Zabini sauntering into the room.

I forced a smile as if I hadn't been speaking to an empty room.

"I guess it is." I tilted my head back to meet his eyes.

"You just keep growing, don't you?"

"Can't seem to stop it." He winked and then slung a long leg over the chair across from mine before sitting down.

"What have you been up to this summer? I haven't seen much of you." I chanced a peek back toward the soul to find an empty chair.

A mixture of relief and disappointment washed over me. Wanting to ask him more questions wasn't exactly a good idea, but I couldn't help it. I'd asked other souls questions before like, "Why are you following me?" or, "Why can I see you?" and they always remained mute. Often times they disappeared when I began asking them questions.

Turning my attention back to Blaise, I forced a smile before replying, "I stayed up in North Carolina all summer at my Aunt's horse ranch."

Blaise leaned back in his chair and shook his head.

"I just don't get why people would want to leave all summer when we live on one of the most beautiful beaches in the world." For me it hadn't been a choice really but I didn't want to explain the reason to Blaise or anyone else.

More students started entering the room, followed by our English Literature teacher, Professor Binns.

"Blaise, what's up?" Theo Nott called out as he made his way toward us.

He plopped his bag onto the desk across from Blaise. For now, Blaise's attention was off me thanks to Theo's interruption. As I turned toward the front of the class, my eyes once again found the soul. Leaning against the wall directly diagonal to my desk, he stood watching me. I glared at him and he seemed to find my obvious dislike entertaining. His dimple appeared and I hated the fact I found it sexy. This wasn't a human, well not anymore. It took extreme willpower to turn my gaze away from him and focus my attention on the board where Professor Binns had written our assignment. I'd always ignored these pesky souls before and they'd gone away. I'd just have to get over the fact this one could talk to me. If I didn't ignore him I'd be stuck with him stalking me.

* * *

"Hate it, I mean, like hate it in a big way," Ginny grumbled as she dropped her lunch tray down on the table with a loud clank.

"If I have to sit through Algebra and Chemistry all morning, you'd think that I at least could've a little eye candy in one of my classes. But noooooo! I get Luna with her relentless sniffles and Dean with his gas issues." I choked on my sandwich and grabbed my bottle of water to take a quick gulp in order to wash down my food.

Once I felt sure I wasn't going to choke to death, I glanced up at Ginny's concerned face.

"Do you have to say things like that when I've got a mouth full of food?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Sorry, I'm just sayin' is all. I didn't mean for you to forget to chew your food." She reached over and squeezed my arm.

"There goes his perfectness now. Do you think he's going to hook back up with Lavender this year? I mean they really had a bad breakup last year with all the cheating and stuff. Surely he's going to move on." I took another bite of my sandwich, not wanting to answer her question.

I didn't care who Harry Potter hooked up with but, yes, I felt most certain he would hook back up with Lavender. They happen to be the 'golden couple'. Everyone knew this and expected it. Their type always lived up to their name.

"Pull your tongue back in your mouth, Ginny. You look like a dog in need of water." Blaise sat down across from us, chuckling at his own joke while Ginny scowled at him.

"I don't have my tongue hanging out, thank you very much." Blaise winked at me and shrugged.

"Looked like it to me. What do you think, Hermione, was she drooling or what?" I crammed another bite into my mouth.

I wasn't getting in the middle of this one. Blaise started laughing as I pointed to my overstuffed mouth. Ginny elbowed me in the side.

"Don't go taking his side. He's just mean." With a large gulp of water I washed down my food, and then stared pointedly at Ginny.

"You two can hash this out all you want but I'm not getting into this. Ever since you decided to take friendship a step further last year and it came crashing down around you, all ya'll want to do is take cheap shots at each other. Not my fight. Leave me alone." I quickly took another bite so I wouldn't be asked to say anything else.

When the two of them realized that they drove each other nuts because they hadn't gotten over one another, it would make my life easier. Then again, I'd be the one alone. My boyfriend, Viktor Krum, had moved away months ago and I hadn't spoken to him since before I'd left for my Aunt's this summer.

"That's not what this is about! I could care less that he couldn't keep his tongue out of Daphne's throat when I wasn't looking," Ginny said angrily.

"I didn't have my tongue down anyone's throat but yours, Ginny, but you don't believe me and I'm tired of defending myself." Blaise stood and yanked his tray of untouched food up before stalking away.

"Asshole," she murmured, watching him relocate to the jock table. I hated seeing them like this.

The three of us had been friends since third grade. Back then, Blaise had been all arms and legs. Now, he towered over everyone with his long, muscular body. Ginny hadn't been immune to his sudden stud qualities last year. Now, she couldn't stand him.

"Listen, Ginny, I was thinking, maybe if you two talked about what happened without you accusing him, things might work out." I'd tried this before and she always ignored me.

Sure enough, she started shaking her head causing her red hair to fly around her head.

"I know what happened, Hermione. I don't want to talk it out with him. He's a big, cheating liar." She took a violent chomp out of her Granny Smith apple and continued glaring in Blaise's direction.

"Look at him acting like he fits in over at that table. I mean, really, who does he think he is?" I followed her gaze.

Blaise sat leaning back in a chair, laughing at something another basketball player was saying. They all seemed pleased to have Blaise in their presence. Normally he sat with us. This year things would be different. I sighed, wishing I didn't have to be the one to point out the obvious to Ginny.

"He is the only guy in this school who has college scouts coming to his basketball games to watch him play. That's who he is. Harry may be the big Kahuna on the football field, but I don't see any college scouts knocking on his door. You can be mad at Blaise, but he belongs at that table more than anyone else." Ginny turned her glare on me and instantly it transformed into a frown.

"Well, he can go to college on a basketball scholarship and cheat on all those cheerleaders, then. I should warn them all." Her voice had taken on a defeated tone as she stood up and walked toward the garbage cans.

I watched her, wishing I could find a way to fix this thing between the two of them. Someone sat down beside me in the chair Ginny had just vacated. I turned in my seat, half expecting to see the soul. Imagine my surprise when it wasn't the unwanted soul but the arrogant jock.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey, Hermione, Professor Snape said I needed to come talk to you." Harry's voice seemed to snap me out of my momentary shock.

If Professor Snape sent him, he needed some sort of academic help. However, I wasn't sure I wanted to help, nor did I intend on making this easy for him. I managed a "so what" expression and waited in silence. Harry cleared his throat and rubbed his hands on the knees of his jeans, as if he were actually nervous.

"Uh, um, well," he began, "I mean, that is, I need some help in Speech. It isn't my thing and Professor Snape said you were the one to talk to about getting some assistance."

He stared straight ahead as he spoke. He hadn't even glanced over at me. I really didn't like this guy. He finally turned his gaze my direction. I was sure he bestowed this pitifully hopeful expression on females everywhere, in order to get what he wanted. My stomach betrayed me and quivered from the affect his pleading emerald green eyes evoked. I hated that he could make my body react to him at all, other than to hurl of course.

"This is the first day of school. How can you need help already?" I asked in a voice I hoped sounded annoyed.

I wasn't a simpering idiot who could be moved by a few bats of his long eyelashes, even if my double-crossing body didn't seem to agree. Surely I was imagining the faint blush on his cheeks.

"Um, yeah, I know, but I, well, that is Professor Snape and I know I'm going to struggle," he said a little defensively.

Harry had always been a good student. I'd been in a few classes with him.

"Why do you both think you'll struggle? Surely, you're not afraid to speak out loud in class."

He shook his head and stared straight ahead again. "No, that's not it."

I waited but he didn't say anymore. Interestingly enough, I became intrigued. "I don't really know why you need my help. It's really simple. You write speeches about the topics assigned and then give them orally. Simple, basic, no fancy strings or hard equations." He turned his gaze back toward me with a sad smile.

"It isn't so easy for me." He paused and acted like he wanted to say more, and then he shook his head and stood up, "Never mind, forget I asked."

I watched him walk past the table of his admiring fans and head outside through the double doors. I experienced a minute pang of guilt for being so hard on him. He'd come to ask for help and I'd basically just made fun of him. I reached for my tray, angry with myself for acting like a jerk. 'Jerk' belonged in his job description, not mine.

* * *

My book bag landed on the kitchen counter with a heavy thump, announcing my return. I headed for the fridge. The fresh squeezed orange juice I'd worked so hard on yesterday sounded good.

"Hermione, honey, is that you?" My mom's voice called from down the hall.

She was huddled in the corner of her office with a large cup of coffee, typing away on her computer. I didn't have to see her to know this. My mother is a writer. She lives in stained sweats behind her computer.

"Yes," I replied.

Before I could pour myself a glass of orange juice, the sound of her slippers flopping against the hardwood floors surprised me. This was a strange occurrence. Rarely did she break away from her writing when I came home from school. It was usually closer to dinner time before she graced me with her presence.

"Good, I'm glad you came straight home. I need to talk to you and then I have to get dressed." She motioned to her baggy sweats and large Atlanta Braves t-shirt.

"I'm having dinner with Roger but don't worry, I'm leaving you money to order a pizza." She pulled a bar stool out and her friendly face turned serious.

It wasn't a good serious, either. This was the kind of serious I recognized but rarely experienced.

"What?" I asked as I set my glass down.

Mom's back became more rigid as she cleared her throat. The "I am disappointed in you" frown turned the corners of her lips down. I quickly racked my brain, trying to think of something I might have done to upset her, but nothing came to mind.

"I received a call, right in the middle of chapter fifteen, from Professor Snape." Uh oh, she knew about Harry.

"Professor Snape?" I asked, pretending I didn't know what this was about.

Mom nodded and tilted her head to the side as if she were studying me to see if she believed I really had no idea why my teacher might call. The head tilt always made me nervous. I braced myself. She was about to let me have it. I'd been a jerk, but in my defense it wasn't like I did any damage. I'd made fun of the reigning king, not someone with low self-esteem.

"Apparently, there is a young man who has a learning disability and was told to seek you out for extra tutoring. You did sign up to tutor this year for extra credit. My question is: why, Hermione, would you not help a student at your school who struggles with something as serious as dyslexia? The boy, I'm told, has the opportunity to be given a scholarship on his athletic abilities, but his handicap requires he get extra help in certain classes. He needs someone to help him put the speeches he must write on paper. That doesn't seem like too much to ask. You did say you wanted to tutor this year. Explain to me why you chose to tell this boy no, and I'm telling you now it had better be good." She leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest, in her "I'm waiting" stance.

Harry suffered from dyslexia? Was this a joke? I'd been going to school with him most of my life. Girls, Ginny included, knew everything about him. Heck, Ginny once told me exactly where his birthmark happened to be located. Not that I cared. How could Harry Potter have dyslexia and no one know it? I thought back to Harry asking me for help in the lunchroom today and the way I'd acted. The revelation that Harry dealt with something like dyslexia and still managed to make such good grades bothered me. I wasn't sure why, exactly, but it did. I liked thinking of him as a jock. Someone who managed to get heaps of good fortune dumped on his head. Now all I could think about was the way he looked today when he'd come to ask me for help. A sick knot settled in the pit of my stomach.

I glanced up at my mom and shook my head slowly, "I had no idea he had a learning disability. He's always so cocky and sure of himself. I was surprised he came to me for help and I immediately questioned why he, of all people, would need help."

Mom leaned forward on the bar and her frown eased some. "Well, you can make it right. I've raised a more compassionate child than that."

I nodded and reached for my book bag, "I know and I'm sorry. I'll fix it."

She seemed appeased. "I don't like getting calls from school about you. Especially not when I'm writing an intense murder scene."

I smiled and put my glass into the dishwasher before turning back to her. "Sorry, I'll try to remember that. Um, so, second date then with this Roger guy?"

She blushed. "Yes, he and I seem to be able to talk for hours. I love his mind and he has traveled all over the world. My mind is always turning when he talks of places and things I've never seen." She shrugged, "You know me, I'm always thinking of a story behind everything."

I raised my eyebrows and leaned close to her. "And he's a hottie."

She giggled, which was not a normal sound for my mom to make. "Oh, now that's not why I like him. It's his mind and the conversation."

I laughed out loud. "Sure it is, Mom, you just keep telling yourself that lie."

"Okay fine, he's rather attractive."

"Mom, he's a hottie and you know it. Granted, he's an old hottie, but still."

"He's not old. He's my age."

"Exactly."

I watched her attempt to appear hurt before she gave in and laughed. "Fine, I'm old. Your money will be on the counter when you're ready to order some pizza."

Staying home by myself wasn't something I enjoyed. When I'm alone the souls I see wandering aimlessly bother me. Especially since I'd actually chatted with one today. It was easier to remind myself they were harmless when they were mute. Now, I was a little freaked out. Once I closed my bedroom door, I grabbed the cell out of my pocket and called Ginny.

* * *

"Let me see if I've got this straight." Ginny sat on the couch with a piece of pizza in her hand and a soda between her legs, staring at me. "Harry 'rocking-hot-make-you-melt' Potter asked you to help him in Speech and you turned him down? Are you as insane as I think you are? I mean really, Hermione, I thought the insaneness you so often flash about was just for show and deep down you did have some common sense."

I slapped a piece of pizza down on the plate in front of me in frustration. "I'm going to fix it in the morning. It isn't like I robbed a bank. Stop making a big deal out of it. I know I screwed up. He really needed help and I did sign up to tutor. If I want the extra credit, I have to help those Professor Snape sends my way."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh, and heaven forbid he send the hottest male in the county your way! I mean, for crying out loud, what is wrong with you?"

It was impossible not to find amusement in her drama. Ginny never failed to make you smile at the little things, by making it all a big dramatic scene.

"I was wrong for not offering to help. I guess my prejudice toward jocks got in the way. But, I'm not helping him because you think he is hot. I'm only helping because he actually needs help and I signed up to help those who need it."

Ginny rolled her eyes and froze, holding her pizza in mid-air between the plate and her mouth. "Wait... is he like going to come to your house and stuff? Because, if he is, I want to be here too. He can notice me and realize he's hopelessly in love with me and then we can date through high school and then after graduation, we can get married and I can have his babies."

Soda spewed from my mouth and coated my plate of pizza. "What?"

She smiled and shrugged before taking a bite of her soda-free pizza.

"For starters, you need to finish college before you can even think of getting married and having kids. And NO he won't be coming over here. Even if he was, I wouldn't let you come over after such an insane comment. The last thing I want to do is fix my friend up with a guy she's fantasizing about marrying and having babies with straight out of high school."

Ginny sighed in defeat and gave me the pouty frown she was so good at. "You're no fun, Hermione, no fun at all."

I took another piece of pizza from the cardboard box I'd placed on the coffee table.

"Really? So, why do you keep me around?" I asked.

"Because I love you!"

"Love you too."

Ginny stood up. "I hate to leave all the warm coziness of this conversation but I need to go pee."

She jumped up off the couch and headed down the hall toward the bathroom. She always held it to the last minute. I kept thinking she would grow out of it as we got older but she hadn't. When she decided she needed to go to the restroom it was always a mad rush.

"Interesting friend you have there. She's really quite entertaining."

The pizza I'd been lifting toward my mouth fell out of my hands and into my lap. I bit back the scream in my throat. He'd startled me but I recognized the deep drawl. The talking soul sat on one of my bar stools. Just great. The really sexy, yet creepy-because– he-can-talk dead guy must have followed me home.

"Why're you here?" I demanded quietly, wanting him to just leave me alone and go wander the Earth somewhere else.

The intensity of his steady gaze made my pulse jump from nerves, or maybe a better description would be fear.

"I can't tell you that. Now isn't the time. But, I can tell you I'm not going away anytime soon."

After a quick peek to see if Ginny was returning, I glanced back at him. "Why? If I ignore you— you soul things— you always go away."

He frowned, leaned forward and studied me closely. "What do you mean by ignore you 'soul things'?"

Not feeling very safe on the floor looking up at him, I shoved the pizza out of my lap and stood up so I could be eye level with the soul. "You aren't special. I've been seeing ghosts or souls or spirits or whatever you are, all my life. Souls are everywhere. In my house, on the street, in the stores, at others' houses, I can see them. I just ignore them and they go away."

He slowly stood up and took a step toward me. His height was intimidating but his nearness would have had me backing up even if he'd been short. "You can see souls?"

"I can see you, can't I?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes, but I'm different. You're supposed to see me. It's easier that way. But the others... you aren't supposed to see them."

The bathroom door opened with a click. I jerked my head around to see Ginny returning with a smile on her face. "Were you talking to yourself just now?"

I shrugged and forced a smile. "Um, yes."

She laughed and sat back down on the couch. I took a steadying breath and then glanced back at the soul who had returned to the same white wicker kitchen stool, watching me. The only way I could finish this conversation and get him to leave would be to send Ginny home. Talking to a soul she couldn't see wouldn't go over very well. My ability to see souls wasn't something I'd shared with her and I didn't intend to start. The soul seemed to be waiting for me to make a decision. The thought of being alone with him frightened me. He might be sexy, but he was dead and he had followed me home. Creepy didn't begin to describe it. Letting Ginny leave me here wouldn't be in the plans tonight. I put some distance between the soul and myself by walking over to the couch to sit next to Ginny.

"Want to watch Vampire Diaries? I have the last two episodes recorded," I asked her, hoping the soul got the hint and vanished.

"OH! Yes, I missed last week." I grabbed the remote, scanned down the recorded shows on my DVR list and clicked play.

I needed to get my mind off the dead guy in the room. After at least ten minutes of listening to Ginny swoon over Damon and fuss at Elena, I held my breath and chanced a peek in his direction. The stool where he'd been sitting now sat empty. I let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

All morning, I'd been replaying exactly what I would to say to Harry. I wasn't sure if I should let him know that I knew about his dyslexia, or if I should just tell him we could start as soon as he was ready and skip the explanation. I also prepared myself for him to tell me he no longer needed my help. If he'd already managed to find another tutor then this whole mess would be over. I wouldn't be forced to help someone I didn't really like, but it would be a negative strike against my extra credit. Either way, I lost in this situation. This also wasn't something I wanted to do with Ginny beside me, batting her eyelashes at him and giggling when he spoke. Timing would be of utmost importance. After Chemistry, I waited in the hallway for him to come out of the only class we shared this semester. Luckily, he walked out alone.

"Um, Harry, could I talk to you a minute?" I asked as soon as he stepped out of the door. He glanced over at me and an immediate frown creased his forehead.

He appeared to be seriously considering walking away and ignoring me when he turned and made his way over to stand in front of me instead. Leaning against the wall, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited. I had a feeling he wasn't going to make this easy for me.

"About yesterday, I'm sorry I was so rude about helping you. I did sign up to tutor for extra credit and I shouldn't have treated you the way I did." I stopped and hesitated, hoping he would say something.

He didn't move or even act as if he was going to respond. I took a deep breath and reminded myself this was my fault.

"If you still want me to tutor you, I'd be happy to," I finished, not really happy, but it sounded like the polite thing to say and his silent stare happened to be making me nervous.

He appeared bored and it took extreme self-control not to get mad at him and walk off. Remembering exactly how rude I'd been yesterday helped keep me waiting patiently for his reply. He straightened and stared down the hall over my shoulder as if he wasn't really considering what I'd said. Right when I felt positive he no longer wanted my help, he focused his bored expression on me and asked,

"Are you offering because of Professor Snape? Did he make you do this?"

I thought of my Mom's words yesterday and wondered. If she hadn't insisted I 'make it right', would I be offering my help now? This popular, talented, worshipped guy trusted me with his secret. I didn't like him. Heck, I didn't know him, but for some reason I wanted to help him.

"I acted the way I did because I just don't like you very much. I was wrong and, honestly, I don't even know you well enough to form an opinion of you. I'm offering to help because you need it. That's what I signed up for and that's why I'm here now."

He seemed to think about what I said for a moment, and then a small smile appeared on his face. "You don't like me, huh?"

I stood a little straighter and pulled my books closer to my chest feeling defensive. Surprisingly, it was rather difficult to be the recipient of one of his charming smiles. Especially after I'd just admitted I didn't like him. Why did he have to be so frustratingly cute? I gave a small shake of my head and he chuckled.

"Well, we might have to work on changing your mind." He slipped his book bag up higher on his shoulder and flashed me one more grin. "I'll see you later."

He walked away, leaving me slightly flustered. I fought the urge to turn around and watch him saunter off. A slow, clapping noise startled me and I spun around to see the talking soul leaning against the lockers with that blasted, crooked grin.

"Impressive. A female with enough nerve to admit she can be wrong, apologize, and offer to rectify the situation."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, knowing the hallway wasn't completely empty so responding wouldn't be possible.

"Go away," I hissed anyway, before turning to head for the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 3

I stood in my living room, frustrated over losing control of the situation in my meeting with Harry. I'd gone to the library prepared to set up our scheduled tutoring and I'd even made notes in the handbook Professor Snape gave to all the tutors. I'd gone to the trouble of creating a schedule for Harry to use, making notes of the days and times of our sessions. I wrote out instructions for him on what to bring and how to take notes in class. Everything seemed so cut and dry. Yet, nothing had gone as planned. I hadn't taken into consideration that studying with Harry last period would be impossible since all football players must report to the field during last period. I also hadn't thought about his afternoon practices and his evening job at his uncle's surf shop. The doorbell rang before I could get any more upset over nothing going the way I'd planned. I couldn't shake my irritation as I opened the door.

Harry smiled apologetically, "I'm really sorry about this. I feel bad you're having to work around my schedule. I know seven is late and, well, I'm sorry."

The steam I'd managed to work up all evening as I'd thought about having to work around Harry evaporated. He seemed sincere and a little nervous. This wasn't the way I expected him to act. Where was his arrogance? Was he always so nice? Surely not. The guy had dated the wicked witch of the southern coast for two years. I stepped back to let him in.

"That's okay. Go ahead and sit at the table and I'll get us something to drink. Do you like root beer?" I asked, walking toward the fridge so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"That's great, thanks."

I took my time, getting the sodas out of the fridge and opening them before walking back to the kitchen table. This would be the first time I'd ever really talked to Harry other than the brief conversations yesterday and today.

"I brought the schedule for class and what all is expected in this course. I have one week before the first speech is due and it needs to be on something I feel strongly about."

Okay. I was a tutor. I could do this. He was just another student who needed my help.

"So, we need to decide what you're passionate about."

He chuckled and I glanced up from his syllabus.

"What?" I asked, when I saw his amused expression.

"What I'm passionate about?" I rolled my eyes and held up the syllabus.

"You know, something you feel strongly about. Like your purpose or platform."

He nodded with his amused grin still in place. "Passionate, I like that. Let's think of something I'm passionate about."

This one shouldn't take him long to figure out. Some football topic or sports related issue had to be swirling around in his head. I reached over to open the notebook.

"Got any ideas?" I asked.

He appeared deep in thought. It surprised me a little. How deep could one get when it came to football?

"The importance of adoption."

I started to write down his answer as his words slowly sank in. Adoption? He wanted to write about adoption?

"Okay," I replied wondering if he would elaborate on why he wanted to discuss this.

I completely agreed with him, but how could Mr. Popular be passionate about something so important? He studied the pencil in his hand and flipped it back and forth between his fingers. I could tell he was deciding on how to explain to me why he wanted to write about adoption. So I managed to keep my mouth shut and wait. Finally he glanced up at me.

"I was adopted after living in foster homes for five years. I'd given up hope that I would get a family by the time I turned nine because most people want babies. I was given a chance most nine year old foster kids only dream of."

If he'd just spoke to me in fluent Chinese I wouldn't have been more shocked. Adopted? Harry Potter? Really?

"Oh, wow, I had no idea. I, uh, can see why this would be an important topic for you."

When I'd said I didn't know Harry Potter, I hadn't realized how accurate my words were. The little boy in a foster home with no parents and a learning disability didn't seem to fit the guy who walked the halls of Harbor High as the reigning king. The things about Harry I disliked now seemed like impressive accomplishments. Was it possible I'd labeled him incorrectly? Shallow jocks didn't overcome adversity and accomplish the things Harry had. I'd labeled him, not even knowing him. Just because girls went gaga over him and every boy wanted to be him didn't make him a jerk. The only jerk in the room happened to be the judgmental, elitist female. Me.

"You did hear the part where I got adopted, right?" His voice broke into my thoughts and I glanced up at him confused.

A grin tugged at his lips. "You look so distraught. I thought maybe you missed the happy ending."

"I'm sorry. It's just, well, I wasn't expecting that. You kind of surprised me."

He leaned back in his chair. "It sure seems to me that you have a lot of ideas where I'm concerned. You sure have put a lot of thought into someone you don't like very much."

My face grew warm and I knew I was turning a brilliant shade of red. "Who knows Hermione, you may like me before this is over."

* * *

It took us three consecutive nights of tutoring to get his speech ready. It also only took three nights for me to realize I really liked Harbor High's star quarterback. Harry Potter was nothing like I'd always assumed. I still felt guilty over the stereotype I'd placed on him. However, just because we were spending two hours together every evening, nothing changed at school. Though Harry smiled and nodded when we passed in the halls, we didn't carry the easy friendship we seemed to have during tutoring into our daily life at school.

"K, sooooo, here's the thing, Blaise and I have been talking some and he ask me to the Homecoming Dance. And that means you're going to have to get a date and come too. I know we planned to go to the movies that night but welllll..." Ginny batted her eyelashes at me from across the table.

"I'm thrilled you and Blaise are making up. I hated having the two of you mad at each other."

"Me too. It sucked, didn't it?" Blaise chimed in, as he took the seat beside Ginny.

She beamed over at him and I suddenly felt a little left out.

"And Hermione needs a date to the dance. We can't go without her." Ginny said grinning at Blaise.

"I am pretty sure Hermione can get a date if she wants one." He took a bite of his hamburger.

I knew he intended to do his best to rein in Ginny's match-making ideas. I flashed him a grateful smile.

"There isn't anyone I really want to go with." This was a lie and I knew it.

I forced myself not to look at Harry's table because doing so would give me away. Blaise, however, glanced over at Harry's table and back at me with a smirk. Thankfully Ginny missed his subtle hint and Blaise decided not to verbalize his thoughts. Ginny picking up on my interest in Harry was the last thing I needed.

"But it won't be fun without you," Ginny pouted.

I took another drink of my tea. I didn't want to argue with her about this.

"Come on, Hermione, it has been like six months since Viktor left. We miss him, too, but he moved away. You need to date again."

It was the first time the mention of my former boyfriend didn't make me sad. I'd started dating him my ninth grade year and he'd been a junior. After graduation this past May he left for college and his parents moved to another state. We both agreed a long distance relationship would be too hard and we broke up. At first, I'd been lost. I'd assumed it must be a broken heart. It didn't take me long to realize I missed the comfort of our relationship. Deep down, we'd just been really good friends. We liked the same things and cared about the same things

"It isn't because of Viktor. I just haven't met anyone else who interests me."

Blaise's grin got bigger as he took another bite of his burger. If he wasn't careful I would strangle that goofy grin off his face. Ginny sighed in exasperation.

"It's a pity you spend every evening with Harry Potter and you don't even like him. I just don't get it."

Blaise raised his eyebrows at her and frowned."What are you saying, Ginny?"

She puckered her lips and tried to look serious. "Oh, stop it, Blaise, you know I love you."

He bent down and gave her a peck on the lips before returning to his food. She turned her attention back to me with a silly grin on her face and I wanted to laugh.

"I'm just saying if you could get past your dislike for him it would be a prime opportunity."

I thought for a minute about continuing to let her think I really disliked Harry. Somehow it seemed unfair to Harry. He didn't deserve my dislike and letting others think I didn't like him was wrong.

"I don't dislike Harry. He isn't like what I thought. I was wrong about him. However, I'm also not hot after him. "

I glanced up from my tray half afraid Ginny might have managed to read between the lines but instead she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She wasn't focused on me, her gaze was locked on something or someone behind me.

"Well, I'm glad to know you're not hot after me. One less worry on my mind." I closed my eyes tightly, hoping I'd just imagined Harry's voice.

His shoulder brushed mine as he sat down beside me and I slowly opened my eyes to see a very amused Blaise watching me. I cleared my throat and forced a smile I didn't feel, before turning to look at Harry.

"Hi," I said simply and he chuckled, nudging my shoulder with his arm.

"Relax, Hermione, it's okay. I'm aware you used to hate my guts and have had a realization from the gods that I'm not so bad after all. It's cool." I resisted the desire to sigh in relief.

"So, what brings you to the lower class tables?" Blaise asked, grinning at his own humor.

Harry glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Oh, you mean this is lower class? I had no idea. It has the star athlete being scouted by colleges," he motioned to Blaise, "his girlfriend," motioning to Ginny, "and last year's homecoming queen," he said, turning to me.

I rolled my eyes, "That was only because of my date and you know it."

"No, I don't know it." I knew I was blushing and I hated it.

My gaze met Ginny's and I realized she was soaking in every word. This wasn't good. She wouldn't miss my pink cheeks.

"What is it you need?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

He grinned as if he could read my mind. "I wanted to tell you I got an A on my speech."

"That's wonderful. It's a really good speech. You had some great stuff in it."

"Yes, but I couldn't have done it without your help." I smiled and stared back down at my food.

I hadn't told anyone, Ginny included, about Harry's dyslexia or his adoption. Those weren't my stories to tell.

"Are you coming to the game tonight?" he asked, and I glanced back up at him, surprised by his question.

"Um, no, probably not." He frowned, and then nodded and stood up.

"Well, thanks again, and I guess I'll see you Monday,then."

"Okay. Good luck tonight," I replied.

Had it hurt his feelings that I wasn't going to the game? I turned back around in my seat and Blaise shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"Poor guy isn't use to being shot down," he said and took a swig of his milk.

"Shot down?" I asked, confused.

He sat his carton back down on his tray and stared at me with a serious expression, one rarely seen on Blaise's face.

"He wanted you to come to his game and you said no."

I frowned trying to remember if he'd asked me to come. I felt positive he'd asked me if I planned on coming. Not once did he ask me to come. "No he didn't."

Blaise chuckled and shook his head. "Dating Viktor ruined you. Most of the time people don't date someone just exactly like them. You understood Viktor because, like you, he was straight-forward and serious. Not all guys, no, make that most guys, are not like that."

He nodded toward where Harry stood talking to Lavender. "He was asking, trust me."

Blaise walked off and I glanced back at Harry. Lavender twirled her long blond hair around her finger while grinning up at him. Just a week ago, I would've thought he deserved someone so superficial and beautiful. Now, I knew better. He glanced up and caught me watching him. His eyes seemed to say something I didn't understand but before I could figure it out they changed and took on a polite expression. He turned his attention back to Lavender. Confused and a little annoyed, I grabbed my tray and started to stand up. I started to tell Ginny I'd see her later when I realized she was staring at me with her mouth slightly open.

"What?" I asked, a little defensively, because I knew by the expression on her face that she'd figured it out.

"You... like... him," she said slowly as in amazement.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Not hardly." I grabbed my tray and headed to the garbage and away from Ginny's knowing eyes.

* * *

"Do girls your age not normally go out and do things on the weekend?"

This time I was unable to stop the startled scream that erupted out of my mouth. Luckily my mom wasn't home to hear me. I spun around to find the talking soul sitting on my bed watching me.

"Would you PLEASE stop popping up out of nowhere and scaring the bejesus out of me! And what are you doing in my room? Go away!" I threw the shirt I'd been about to hang up in my closet at him for good measure.

This was getting old. He needed to stop following me around.

One of his blonde eyebrows lifted. "You aren't normally so testy."

Growling loudly, I stalked over to my window, opened it, and then turned back to him. "Fly away please. Stay out of my room. I could have been naked!"

A deep chuckle caused a strange warmth to course through my body. Dizziness seemed to touch me but just barely. "You want me to fly away? That's cute."

I didn't want to be cute but I also couldn't seem to work up a good mad anymore either. Some strange lethargy had come over me. Had his laugh caused this relaxing warmth in my body?

"No, not exactly, but I do have the ability to control anxiety or panic. My laugh didn't really have anything to do with it."

Did he just read my thoughts or had I said that out loud? He seemed to find me amusing if the smirk on his face was any indication. Another reason I should be furious with him. Stupid talking dead guy.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry I scared you. It wasn't my intention, but if I'd appeared in front of you standing in your closet would that have been less frightening?"

I thought about him popping up in front of me and a small laugh escaped my lips. He was right. I'd have probably fainted. But he could have tried knocking or something. Wait, could ghosts knock or would their fists just go through the door?

"I see your point," I replied and started to close the window, and then decided against it. It made me feel safer with it open. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"Why are you here?" he replied.

Did the guy get off on talking in riddles?

"I live here."

He shrugged. "Yes, but you're young. You have friends. It's the weekend. I know they're out having a good time so why are you here?"

Great, the talking soul wants to be nosy now.

"I'm not in the mood to go out."

"Because of the football player?"

What did he know about Harry? I walked over and sat down in the plush chair I kept in the far corner of my room for reading. Apparently, I was going to have to talk to the guy in order to get him to leave.

"Not really, mostly because I don't want to be Ginny and Blaise's third wheel."

"But she keeps calling and inviting you to go places with them. Sounds to me like she wants you around."

How did he know she'd called me? I sat up straight and tucked my feet under me, trying to get some anger worked up at his sneaking around but I couldn't.

"Have you been watching me?" I asked studying his expression for any sign of a lie.

He flashed me a wicked grin, tucked his hands behind his head, and laid back. "For weeks, Hermione, for weeks."

Weeks? I opened my mouth and then closed it not sure what to say. Had he seen me naked? Did I really want to know if he had? How had he hid from me? Was he in my room when I was sleeping? I shook my head trying to clear the questions racing to mind.

"I'll see you later. Your mother's home."

I jerked my gaze up from my hands, which I'd been wringing in my lap nervously, but my bed was empty.

"Hermione! Come help me get the groceries inside!" Mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

I sighed and stood up, glancing back once more to my empty bed before running downstairs to help her unload the car.

* * *

Sleep did not come easy the rest of the weekend. I'd even slept with my door open and my closet light on. It was ridiculous that he had me scared of the dark. The dark circles under my eyes had been impossible to completely cover this morning. Tugging my book bag up higher on my shoulder, I made my way through the packed hallway. I passed Harry and he nodded politely. The other times I'd seen him today, he hadn't even noticed me. Why his lack of attention made me want to go back home and crawl in bed I didn't know. But then again I may just want to go crawl in bed because sexy-dead-stalker-dude was causing me to lose sleep and I was exhausted.

"Don't look at him next time. It'll drive him crazy." The familiar drawl didn't startle me.

It was almost as if I expected him. Even though he'd been frustratingly absent since telling me he'd been watching me for weeks Saturday afternoon. Of course, there was no way I could respond to him right now and he knew it. I turned and headed for my locker.

"He's trying to play hard to get. Kind of proves what a child he is, but I can see it's bothering you."

"I'm not bothered," I said between my teeth as I opened my locker.

"Yes, you are. There is this little wrinkle between your eyebrows that appears and you nibble your bottom lip when something bothers you."

I knew I didn't need to look at him but I couldn't help it. I turned my head and peered at him through my hair. He was leaning against the locker beside mine with his arms crossed over his chest, watching me. No one had ever paid enough attention to me before to actually be able to describe my facial expression when I was bothered. It was oddly endearing.

"You're missing the public display of affection across the hall between your two buddies. They may need you to throw a bucket of ice water on them." I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

I didn't need to turn around to know what he was talking about. Ginny and Blaise could be a little gross.

"There that's better. I like it when you're smiling. If the football kid keeps making you frown I'm going to take matters into my own hands." I opened my mouth to protest but he was gone.

* * *

I glanced over at the clock. Harry would be here any minute. My mother had left thirty minutes ago for another date with Roger. I'd spent the time alone walking through the house looking for the soul I couldn't seem to get rid of. I wasn't sure where I expected to find him. He didn't really seem to be the kind of guy who sits around and does nothing. If he was here wouldn't he be trying to tell me what to do or asking me questions that were none of his business? But I searched for him anyway. I wanted to discuss the comment he made earlier. The doorbell interrupted my hunt and I headed back to the living room to get the door.

"Hey." I stepped back and let Harry in.

I'd ignored him the rest of the day. Wasn't sure what good it did, but I decided I didn't want Harry thinking I cared if he spoke to me or not.

"Hey," he replied and stepped inside.

I led him over to the kitchen table and waited while he set his books down.

"Safe sex," he announced.

I froze and stared at him, unsure whether I'd just heard him correctly. His serious face broke into a grin and then he started laughing.

"I wish you could see your face," he said through his fits of laughter.

"You did say 'safe sex' then?" I asked, trying to determine what was so funny.

He was the one talking about sex. He nodded and held up his paper. "The topic for this week's speech."

I laughed weakly. "Okay, well that was one way to announce it," I replied while going to the fridge to get our drinks.

"I'm hoping you're well educated on this topic because I haven't got a clue."

"What?" I squeaked in reply.

He laughed again and I stood there waiting on him to get a grip. "I'm sorry," he said, "It's just that you're so cute when you're shocked."

I stiffened at the word cute and wished I hadn't. Hoping he didn't notice my reaction, I took a deep breath and prayed silently for my eyes not to betray me when I turned around. It wasn't as if I wanted Harry to see me differently but I didn't exactly want him to think I was cute. Maybe attractive or pretty, even, but not cute. Although him referring to me as cute helped remind me where I stood with him. Any delusions I may have had of us being anything other than friends dissipated.

"I think having had actual experience isn't necessary. It's basically supposed to be about your beliefs on the subject or the importance of it."

I couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes. He reached over and tilted my chin up so I wouldn't have a choice.

"You're embarrassed." I averted my eyes and he chuckled. "That's cute."

Ugh! We were back to me being cute.

I glanced back at him. "Please stop saying I'm cute. It's kind of insulting."

He frowned as he dropped his hand from my chin. "How is that insulting?

" I shrugged, not wanting to talk about it and wishing I'd kept my mouth shut. "It just is. No one wants to be cute. Puppies are cute."

I reached for his notebook and kept my eyes on the paper and read over the topic, or at least attempted to act like I was reading over it.

"Well, you definitely don't look like a puppy," he said with a chuckle.

"Well, that's something at least."

We needed to change the subject and I needed to learn to curb my tongue.

"Okay, so what are the three main reasons you believe safe sex is important?"

Maybe now we could get off the topic of me and my cuteness. He didn't answer and I glanced up at him. He was watching me with a serious expression.

"Are you not sure?"

He didn't reply.

"Um, okay what about teenage pregnancy? That's a good point. No one needs to become a parent while they're still a kid."

Again, he didn't respond, so I wrote it down.

"Your feelings are hurt," he said quietly.

I froze but kept my eyes on the paper.

"I didn't mean to say something to hurt your feelings," he continued.

I wanted to deny it but I figured accepting his apology and moving on would be the best way to handle this. "It's fine. Let's get working on your essay."

He stared down at the paper. "Teenage pregnancy is definitely one reason," he agreed.

"Okay, so what about STD's?" I suggested, writing it down as I spoke.

"That's another good one."

I started to write it down but he reached over and took the notebook from me. Startled, I jerked my head up to see what he was doing. He gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, but I couldn't think of any other way to get your attention."

Not sure how to respond, I sat silently and waited on him to finish.

"You aren't just cute. Yes, you make cute faces and do cute things but you aren't just cute."

Hearing him explain himself made me feel silly for even saying anything about it.

"Okay," I managed to mumble.

He slid the notebook back to me. "Now, let's see... what about the fact that using a condom takes away from the pleasure, should we discuss that?"

I choked on my soda and started coughing uncontrollably while Harry patted me on the back. Once I got myself under control, I glanced up and caught him biting back a smile.

"Again, you do a lot of cute things, but you aren't just cute."


End file.
